


Unusual Cravings...

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-04
Updated: 2007-09-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny has some unusual cravings. Harry helps her out.





	Unusual Cravings...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Six years, Ginny Weasley thought, is a long time.  It had been exactly six years since what was now called Victory Day, but for Ginny and many of her friends and family, that day was meaningful in other ways.  It was the day that her friend and lover Harry Potter had defeated the dark lord, but at a great loss. Tonks, Hagrid, and worst of all, her brother Bill, had been killed in the day-long battle against Voldemort. Those who survived were never the same. Ginny herself had a long scar down the side of her back where a Death Eater’s curse had torn her open. Without Hermione’s considerable talent and fast spell work, Ginny knew that she would have died that day. Her older brother Ron now limped a bit; they couldn’t completely rebuild the tendons in his left leg due to a particularly nasty curse. Harry’s scars were mostly mental. On top of seeing some of his best friends murdered, Harry had been forced to watch while Voldemort tortured Hagrid to death. In the end, it was Voldemort’s arrogance that ruined him.  While his Death Eaters battled the Order, Voldemort allowed Harry to dual him, convinced that he would win. No one saw what happened, but Harry walked out alive, and Voldemort’s body had been burnt to ash. 

  

Harry refused to talk to anyone about what took place that day. He said that the main fight was over, what was done was done, and that he refused to dwell on the past. In the months that followed, Harry was given special permission to join and help organize the Ministry’s hunt for all the remaining Death eaters. He was obsessed with finding every last one, and soon, for most of the wizarding community, life was returning to normal. 

  

Half a year after “Victory Day”, Harry and Ginny picked up where they had left things of in the end of her fifth year. Now that there was nothing to stop them, Ginny was sure that their relationship would flourish. It went well for a while, and Ginny lost herself in the daze of new love. Harry was such a gentleman, and though she missed Bill every day, she found herself able to move on and enjoy the life she had. Though they were together again, Harry took things slow. They made love for the first time after a year of being together again, and only after Ginny complained to him that the petting and kissing wasn’t enough, and she was ready for more. Harry was always like that, trying not to push her, trying to make her feel safe. Ginny did feel safe, and maybe that was the problem. 

  

Ginny didn’t know what to do. She loved Harry, but she found herself craving things that were insane. When Harry would make love to her, soft and slow, Ginny would picture him in her head tying her up, beating her, biting her, forcing her to do unimagined things, pushing her boundaries. She tried to ignore these ideas, telling herself that there was something wrong with her, but every time they would start to mess around, the images would form, almost as if they were real, behind her minds eye. Harry, not being stupid, noticed Ginny’s distance during lovemaking, and confronted her about it one evening when came over to stay at his new flat. 

  

Ginny was hesitant to tell her boyfriend about her fantasies. She didn’t fully understand then herself, and was afraid that Harry would think she was a freak. Ginny would not have been surprised if Harry had lost his temper, screamed at her, or left her completely. 

  

She decided to tell him just one part, and test his reaction. “Well, I’ve um… I’ve been having these fantasies, and well, they are kind of weird. I’m starting to worry that I may not be able to enjoy sex without them…”

  

Harry looked at her with a blank face, no expression, and asked gently, “What kind of fantasies?”

  

Nervously, Ginny mumbled, “I don’t know… tyingmeupandthings…” and slowly glanced up to see how he took it.

  

To her surprise, Ginny saw Harry’s mouth slowly curve into a wicked grin.  She had never seen Harry grin like that before, never seen him look at her with such heat, such possession.

  

Harry laughed softly, and crossed the room towards Ginny, backing her up to a wall.

  

“So let me get this straight…” he said softly, placing his left hand over her shoulder, palm flat on the wall, letting his right hand slowly trace a line up her side, over her scar. Leaning close to her ear, he whispered, “You’ve been fantasizing about me…” His right hand now found its way to her shoulder, down her arm and tightly circled her wrist, and, nipping her earlobe between his teeth gently, continued, “Tying you up,” His grip got harder, and dragged her arm over her head. Ginny felt her breath coming in gasps, and Harry’s left hand grabbed her other hand and brought it in the air as well. Gently, and than not so gently, Harry bit her neck, and Ginny was unable to stifle a breathy moan from sounding. Heat drenched her core, and Harry’s right knee pressed between her legs, nudging them apart slightly. 

  

“What else?” he asked; mouth finding her earlobe again. “Or is it just the tying up that you want, love?” 

  

Panting now, Ginny tried to verbalize the thoughts running through her head. The most she could get out was “Spanking, biting, anything…I…” Ginny lost her mind for a moment; Harry’s right hand was now holding both her wrists pinned to the wall, and his left hand had found her now-hard nipple, and was pinching it through her simple t-shirt, twisting it roughly, causing more drenched heat to rush to her throbbing flesh. 

  

Harry spoke again, his voice low and harsh, “You want me to dominate you, don’t you? You want me to turn you over and spank that gorgeous ass until it’s red, and than you want me to fuck you so hard you pass out, to make you get down on your knees and suck my cock while I pull your hair, to have me bind and clamp and bite and use you as I please…don’t you?” Harry’s voice was hot in her ear, and his hand travelled lower, unclasping the first, and than the second button of her jeans. His hand slid slowly into her pants, his fingers tracing the damp fabric that covered her dripping mound.  Ginny arched herself into his hand… struggling to free her hands so she could touch him, but he held firm. “Answer me, love,” he said.

  

“Merlin yes, yes, please, Harry…” She moaned as she felt his fingers slide under the elastic and begin to toy with her slick, burning folds. 

  

“If I’m going to dominate you, Gin, you shouldn’t call me Harry right now, should you? You should call me Sir…”

  

Ginny felt another thrill of arousal shiver over her body, and she whispered “Yes, sir.”

  

“Damn, Gin, how lucky can I get?” Harry murmured, two calloused fingers delving into her body, and curving inside of her to rub circular motions over her special spot, he continued. “I’ve been thinking about you like this for a long time, but I never guessed, well, I didn’t want to push my luck. I wanted to take things slow, you had enough on your plate, and well, I guess I was afraid that you would think I was a freak if I told you that I wanted to dominate you, to spank your perfect ass, to punish your beautiful pussy…and now that you’ve told me, well…” Harry added another finger, stretching her walls. “I’m never going to let you go.”

  

Harry loosened his grip on her wrists, and pulled his slick fingers out of her body. He held his glistening fingers to her mouth, and quietly demanded, “Suck them.” 

  

Ginny recoiled slightly, she had never tasted herself like this, but Harry was staring at her expectantly, and lust won out. Slowly, Ginny sucked his fingers into her mouth. His fingers tasted salty and slightly sweet, nothing like what she expected. His eyes flashed hot when her tongue swiped over the tips of his fingers.

  

“Let’s give you something else to suck, love,” he growled, and pushed her down to her knees. Ginny looked up through her fringe of red bangs, and saw Harry unbutton his jeans and push them, along with his black boxers, down past his knees and slowly climb out of them. This process was made more difficult by his straining erection. Ginny had gone down on him before, and she licked her lips in anticipation. She loved the feeling of his hard cock sliding into her mouth, loved using her tongue on him. Ginny leaned forward and caught his cock in her mouth, slowly sucking it into the wet warmth of her mouth. She let her tongue lave the gentle dip under the crest and than swiped it round the head, sucking hard just at the tip. She heard Harry groan and she reached up to cup his sac, gently caressing in time with her sucking. Harry moaned again and buried his hands in her hair, tightened his grip and drew her away.

  

“Did I tell you that you could touch me with your hands, love?” He asked, his cock twitching slightly.

  

“No” Ginny replied, eyeing the hard stalk of flesh in front of her, feeling Harry grip her hair a bit harder.

  

“No, what?”

  

“No Sir.”

  

“Good, Gin. Now get on the bed.”

  

Ginny walked over to the bed, following Harry, and sat on the end.

  

“Take your clothes off, and when you are done, come over here.” He commanded, removing his own shirt and sitting on the opposite edge. His eyes followed her shaking hands and she pulled her already unbuttoned jeans down, slid her thin t-shirt over her head, and dragged her soaking knickers off of her body, and finally, unclasping the shear green bra, leaving her completely naked. She crawled over, next to Harry, and waiting for him to tell her what to do next.

  

“Gin, you’ve done very well so far, and now it’s time for your…punishment.” Harry’s eyes gleamed, and his smile was almost feral. “I want you to come over here and lay across my lap, face down. What do you say, love?”

  

“Yes, sir,” Ginny answered breathlessly, carefully crawling onto his lap, trying to avoid crushing his erection. She felt his hands guide her into a more comfortable position, and she could feel his cock pushing into her upper thigh. 

  

“I love you, Ginny,” Harry said, quietly, “And I don’t want to hurt you more than you want, so if I go too hard, or if I hurt you too much, and you want me to stop completely, just say ‘red light’, and if you want me to slow down, say ‘yellow light’, got it?”

  

Ginny turned her head so she could look over her shoulder, and her blue eyes met his green eyes, and she saw the love, the concern, and knew that he would stop in an instant if it was too much. She answered confidently, “Yes Sir...but I won’t have to use them sir…”

  

_**Smack** _

  

Ginny felt and saw his hand come down sharply on the underside of her cheek. The pain flared briefly and faded almost immediately into warmth.

  

**_Smack,_** **_smack_** , these two harder, aimed right between her crack. Ginny felt the heat flare again, and felt it zing straight to her throbbing slit. _**Smack, smack, smack**_ , and Ginny lost count. The pain continued, twining with pleasure, until she was sure that if he touched her, even once, on her clit, that she was going to explode. Still he continued, and Ginny could feel the wetness trickling between her thighs and into his, could feel his rock hard cock digging into her leg, could feel the burning sting of hand on flesh, and though she would loose her mind. Just as she was about to break, Harry stopped and gently caressed her burning, throbbing ass.

  

“So pretty,” he murmured appreciatively, “So pretty and warm and red. I think you’ve been punished enough, you naughty girl. Now lay back, love, and stretch your hands up above your head”.

  

Ginny did as he said, lying back onto Harry’s pillows, feeling her ass throb with heat in time to the throbbing between her legs. She saw him lean over to his nightstand and grab his wand, never breaking eye contact with her as he flicked it and said “Accio rope!”  Ginny heard the sound of something, probably the cabinet door, flying open in the other room. Seconds later the rope flew through the air and Harry deftly caught it one-handed. Harry quietly muttered an incantation that cut the rope into equal lengths of about half a yards. 

  

“Hands above your head, Gin.” He said firmly, and quickly she complied, blushing because she had gotten so caught up in watching him that she had forgotten his command.  

  

Harry threw his leg over one side of Ginny’s torso, straddling her stomach, while he leaned forward and bound her hands securely to the headboard. With this task complete, he climbed off of the bed and went in to rummage through his dresser. Apparently having found what he was looking for, Harry walked back to the bed with his hand behind his back.

  

“Close your eyes, love,” He instructed, again leaning over her, and gently lifting her head. Ginny obeyed and felt soft fabric covering her eyes, knotting behind her head, effectively leaving her blind.  

  

Moaning, Ginny pulled at her bonds, testing their strength. There was no give. She felt Harry shift his weight on the bed, moving down between her legs. She felt him lift her legs, placing them on his shoulders, leaving her open and exposed to him, unable to move. 

 

“I need to be inside of you, love. I need you so much,” he growled, and she felt him position his cock right outside of her dripping entrance, felt him move it up and down her folds to coat it in her own juices. Without warning, he shoved himself in to the hilt, and Ginny gasped at the sensation.

  

This wasn’t the gentle, tender lover of before. Harry slammed himself inside of her, pounding away as hard as possible, scraping himself over that spot inside of her again and again. Ginny felt herself tighten inside, the heat growing, multiplying, her entire body going tense, everything tightening, and than she felt Harry’s fingers grasp her clit, twist hard, and that was all it took to rocket her over the edge. Everything shattered into a million pieces as Ginny felt wave after wave of pleasure shudder through her body, her pussy clenching down hard of Harry cock, coming again and again, lost in the mind-numbing pleasure. 

   

Somewhere during her release, Harry began grunting and with a final slam inside of her she felt him loose himself, twitching and than collapsing on top of her.

  
Ginny felt boneless, and completely spent, but Harry’s sweaty weight on top of her was a reminder of the need to breath.

  

“Harry, love, can you roll over, please?” Ginny sighed.

  

Slowly Harry disentangled his limbs with hers and rolled onto his back, catching his breath. After a moment, he reached up and untied her wrists, and began to massage life back into her hands. After circulation was restored, he pulled her into his lap to cuddle her close to his heart.

  

“I love you, Ginny Weasley. Did I fulfil your fantasies? You certainly fulfilled mine…"

 

Grinning, Ginny replied, "Yes sir!"


End file.
